FIG. 1 illustrates a prior art lawn mower 10 having a frame 12, front wheels 14, rear wheels 16, and a riding area 17 such as a seat or a standing platform. A mower deck 18 extends outwardly in front of at least one of the rear wheels 16, and re-locating the mower deck 18 may involve substantial engineering and tooling changes. Moreover, the mower 10 has an overall length 19 that is known for, and which sometimes may be selected for, packaging and shipping considerations.
Embodiments of the current invention relate to wheel assemblies and to outdoor equipment (such as, for example, lawn mowers, leaf vacuums, and snow blowers), having such wheel assemblies.